Isoprenoids isolated from plants and other natural sources are useful as biofuels, nutraceuticals, commercial flavor and fragrance compounds as well as anti-malarial and anti-cancer drugs. A majority of isoprenoids in use today are natural products from source organisms, such as trees and marine invertebrates, which are not amenable to large-scale cultivation to produce commercially viable quantities.
Carotenoids are pigments that are useful for pharmaceuticals, food supplements, electro-optic applications, animal feed additives, colorants, etc. Carotenoids are synthesized from isoprenoid precursors only in photosynthetic organisms and some microorganisms
Extraction of a natural product, such as isoprenoids and carotenoids, from a natural source, such as photosynthetic organisms, is typically limited by the availability of the natural source, and synthetic production of the natural products. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved host cells that provide for increased production of isoprenoids or carotenoids.